The Future
by Linx25
Summary: A new perspective on the funeral and the consequences. contains Rani/Clyde and Luke/Maria
1. Chapter 1

**hey! I had a sudden idea and im thinking about putting another chapter on... see if you can guess who "she" is and who "he" is! =)**

**enjoy!**

She was on the verge of losing the thing that meant the most to her. He had left, drunk, in a fit of despair, and she hadn't seen him till 3 hours ago. She found him driving, still drunk, annoyed and blind. She tried to stop him. Now, he was next to her. He was holding her hand, saying it would be okay, that he was sorry, but it didn't really matter. She had forgiven him, long ago, for everything he ever did or ever would do but she could tell that he didn't believe it, that he would try to redeem himself, whatever the cost. She looked into his eyes, and saw memories. She couldn't speak but she knew he saw the same things as her. She saw their first kiss, at midnight, when they were full of adrenaline. She saw their first date, and how her father had reacted when he found out they were dating. And how her mum immediately started wedding planning! How she had laughed, saying maybe later in the future. Now, there might not even be a future...

How she wished he had been calm, and not got worked up. Luke had left, no note, nothing, and he had taken it in the worst possible way. He had left her to comfort Maria, who was beyond despair and had locked herself in a place she feared she would never return from.

And the future now looked bleak. Don't look to the past, look to the future,and all the things that can happen, they say. How is that possible, when her future is so black?

If only she had the time to tell him how she felt.

**Did ya like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya? =) hope you did! r&r and let me know if i should continue, i was thinking of doing a chapter 2 based on "him" like this one was based on "her"! LET ME KNOW UR OPINION! =) =) =)**

**Linx25 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. I don't think it's as good as my first but there's one way to find out! R&R please, and ill (try to) send out cookies to people! ( real, tasty ones!) =) **

**enjoy! I know it's really short, but there isn't so much to say from his point of view. if someone gives me an idea i might add it to this bit ( making this chapter a preview) or might start a new chapter =)**

He was sorry. And desperate. Sad, lonely and close to losing his world. She was lying in a hospital bed, and he was holding her hand, urging her to stay with him. It was his fault, he knew it. No one's fault but his. Her parents ran in. They shoved him out the way, and took his place. He waved goodbye, but no one saw. No one, except her. She was his world, and he adored her.

If only he hadn't drunk so much! If only he hadn't driven away! If only he'd stayed, then things would have been ok. So much would not have happened and she wouldn't be lying in hospital, fighting for her life.

It had started when Luke, his best friend, had left him. Deserted him would be a better description. He had left, no note, no sign, nothing. And it had hurt him. Luke had been his first friend, before Rani and Maria. Before anyone. And he had taken it badly, he couldn't control himself. It was the first time this had happened, and he was feeling and seeing the side effects. His world was falling, he was losing grip on reality, just because he wanted to see her face again.

And tell her how much she meant to him.

**I'm not to sure about this one, and dunno if i should continue or leave it here, i dunno what else to put! I know its short! i'm sorry =( (215 words =O )**

**ideas please! =S im stuck -.- love you still =) xxx**

**Linx25 xxxx**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! I have no idea who likes or reads this story so yea...

Anyway, this chapter is just to say 2 things.

_**NO. 1**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SJA, HOWEVER MUCH I WISH I DID. **

It's pure awesomeness so be good. Don't sue me. It's nice being able to have fun with the characters so yea.

_**NO. 2.**_

_I'm really sorry_, I haven't updated Chapter 3 yet, maybe you might be annoyed now but I have a massive case of writers block! Sorry =( =( I'll try to get myself out of it. I have started Chapter 3 but... I want to do a longer chapter though, 300 words would be good =) all my others have been less (I think) so I'm responding to a review that says: I really like the idea but maybe you could make the chapters longer?

^^I'm really sorry, I don't remember who wrote it or the exact words but this was the gist of it =)

And finally ( it DOES NOT COUNT AS NO.3!)

Thank you loads** IWantToBeAnAuthor** , it's thanks to you I did Chapter 2. And you've tried to help me loads! So Chapter 3 shall be dedicated to you. =) =) =)

Thanks for being patient!

Linx25 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P. S. SORRY!

P. P. S. I want to write a Percabeth fanfic too so I'm doing both at the same time =)_** BE NICE!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey =) I got here in the end. I did 334 words, but I had real trouble with this one. I would love to make longer chapters but I have NO IDEAS! ITS TERRIBLE!**

_**IWantToBeAnAuthor,**_**this is dedicated to you =) ( you gave me the idea after all =) =) =) ) **

After Sarah Jane's funeral, Luke holed himself up. He got sympathetic glances, hugs, words of wisdom and flowers. His sister couldn't stop crying, for she had lost the only one who was really a mum to her. But Luke had lost the same thing. So why wasn't he crying? All he felt was this hollow feeling. But why didn't he feel all the suffering and pain his sister so visibly felt? Why? Had the Bane made him like this? But no, that wasn't true. He'd always the pain and sorrow – when Maria left would be a good example. He'd felt joy, happiness – like when Maria came for a visit! And now his mum... well... she was gone and he felt as though he couldn't confine in anyone! But that wasn't true, was it? He could still feel, and he could still be himself around...Maria.

"Luke! Are you okay? C'mon Luke, just these last few people then you are free to do what you want." Maria's voice brought him back Was it really already time for the guests to leave?

It had started raining outside, but Maria, Luke, Clyde and Rani didn't want to go inside. It was like the Earth was mourning for Sarah Jane. Rani and Clyde went inside, hand in hand while Maria stayed outside with Luke. She was looking at him as though with eyes full of sympathy. She wanted to tell him it would be ok, but she settled for pulling him into a hug. There were tears in his eyes and once he was in her arms, he broke down. And she held him 'till his sobs finished and his breathing returned to normal. He looked at her, opened his mouth as if to say something and looked into her eyes and just... walked away. She was left behind him, watching him, with her arms hanging limply by her sides.

And that night he had a dream.

He couldn't remember it but he remembered one word.

RUN!

**Cliffhanger? Or not so much? Let me know what you think and ideas for chapter 4 would be awesome! **

**Be on the look out in a few days, ill probably update then but like i said, i have a massive case of writers block.**

**Linx25 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P. S. 334 words! =) =) =) ( its not my longest but c mon, i fail at story writing? =) =) =) )**


	5. WANTED

**_A/N : I might be annoying you but this is so you don't start screaming at me for not uploading and this is a genuine plea! =( =(_**

**_I suppose my 1st 2 chapters were spur of the moment ideas, they came to me so easily! Chapter 3 I just finished. SO I'm having trouble right now. Anyway. Read on!_**

This is another notice thing like a **wanted** poster I suppose...

OK:

HELP!

I NEED IDEAS!

REWARD: CHAPTER 4 WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU!

OK that's it! Thanks!

Bii!

BTW, I'll only really give it time Wednesday afternoons and weekends.

Linx25 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN SJA ( DISCLAIMER )**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Okay, Chapter 4 is finally here. I decided to do it in two parts of about 500 words each =) See A/N at the end for more info =) =) =) R&R! Oh and 1: I don't own SJA and 2: thanks to FoolingNobodyButYourself and IWanToBeAnAuthor. FoolingNobodyButYourself for giving me the idea for part 1 ( see, it wasn't rubbish!) and IWanToBeAnAuthor because she's been with me since the start =) So Thank You guys!**

_**Chapter 4 ( Part 1 )**_

Luke woke up. His dream had been part dream, part memory. He had dreamed of the day of Sarah Jane's funeral. He dreamed of the dream he had had that night. But he couldn't remember the dream, like it was drifting further and further away. But he remembered the funeral. It had been the day he'd ran away and left his old life behind. He had left Maria...

But that was in the past now. One month had been and gone since then. Only now did he stop and think. In fact, he stopped for too long.

"LUKE! OH, THANK GOD I FOUND YOU! I've been searching everywhere for you!"

He got tackled by a flying hug which was Maria. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't found him.

"Luke, come back. It's almost Christmas, we should at least spend Christmas together! We'll go back to Bannerman road; Rani and Clyde have invited us over! Well... me. They didn't know if I would find you and seeing that Rani was in an accident-" she was cut off by Luke.

"Rani was in an accident?" Maria saw the look of horror on his face and explained what had happened ( **A/N Chapters 1 & 2 are a pretty good hint here** ). Luke didn't like to see the consequences, but there was something that wanted to go back to his old life. He also wanted to leave it behind, start afresh.

"I know it would be hard for you to see the old house now..." Maria trailed off

"Why?"

"Well, if you were to come to the Christmas party, it would be there and you would feel even more homesick."

"Why would it be there?" Luke was still confused.

"Rani and Clyde got the house. Sarah Jane made a will and left it to them. I don't know what you got and I don't want to go through it again. The man didn't read out what you got because you had run off and no one knew where you were."

Maria fell silent.

It had started raining. Luke and Maria got up. She saw a stranger, someone who didn't belong. He saw his old life, his past and his future. Before he could react, she pulled him into a hug.

"Whatever you do, promise me you'll come back" whispered Maria in his ear,

He didn't reply. He stayed in her arms for what seemed like hours. But in reality, it felt too long, too long to be in one place. His instincts for the past month told him to go but... he didn't really feel like it. So he stayed with her for a while.

"Maria..." he pulled away gently. "I... I... I can't stay, and I can't come back. It's not fair on you or my sister. Or my past. Maria, look at me, one last time." She looked into his eyes, hugged him with all she had and closed her eyes when she felt tears threatening her. He kissed her lips, while her eyes were closed and whispered " I can't promise anything but know that I've always loved you" and left her alone, in the rain, just like a month ago.

**Nice? I think this is my best chapter yet! I think it's nice this one. OK, I originally started this as a Clyde/Rani thing but then it turned into Luke/Maria thing so this chapter (2nd part) is made to bring it back to the original theme, but there will be 5 chapters in all, if I count chapter 4 part 1 and part 2 as one chapter, but altogether they shall bring this story a long way, I hope! longest chapter yet, for those who wanted longer one! (535 words!) R&R as always!**

**Linx25 xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

**ok. Chapter 4 part 2. this one... well I didnt have so many ides for it. Im aiming for around 500 words. Ill get less. IWantToBeAnAuthor you are my fav reviewer so this is another one for you =) ( and you cant wait – but that's me too, I wish you would update more as well =) moving back onto subject): I also really want to finish that now. =) =) =)**

** Chapter 4 Part 2**

She was still in hospital, but was feeling better. She could go home tomorrow. Home... Sarah Jane's house. Her house now. Their house. She was still with Clyde – why should she break up with him over his feelings? He said he was sorry, but she didn't care. It was him, her Clyde and she loved him still.

He visited everyday. So she never got bored. That was good because Rani found hospitals boring places. She couldn't wait to go home and asked when she could get out – at the earliest. They had told her tomorrow. So she waited as the day passed by slowly.

The next day she went home. But what she didn't except was to find Maria at home, crying and waiting and hoping that someone would come.

"Maria! What happened? Did you find Luke? What did he say?"

"He... he said he... couldn't come back! He said... it's not fair on me or sky or his...past!" Maria replied between sobs.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Maria. But what are you doing here anyway? And where's Clyde?"

" We wanted to throw a 'Welcome Home' party for you, but then I found Luke, and Clyde saw me crying and let me in and he's gone out to buy stuff for you and he let me in and... and... and... I just remembered it! And I... couldn't...stop...crying!" She started crying again. Rani pulled her into a hug and whispered soothing words in her ear.

A while later, Clyde came home and saw both girls, sitting on the sofa, one asleep and the other one whispering words to her. He knocked on the door.

"Clyde! Maria told me you were out. Don't worry about a welcome home party, I never needed one. All I would have been happy to see was my friends." Rani said as she opened the door.

"Hello to you too." Clyde replied and planted a kiss on her cheek, laughing as he did.

They sat on the sofa opposite Maria and just talked for a while, 'till she woke up.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't be here! I just... I dunno anymore. I am so confused now. I need to go home, sort out my house and everything." Maria jumped up and fell back down again – nausea from standing up too quickly. Once it had passed she said goodbye once more and went home, excpecting to find her parents there.

After Maria had left, Rani went to bed and Clyde was left to wonder about Luke. It seemed like Maria had found him and talked to him about the little Christmas party that they were going to throw on Boxing Day. His thoughts trailed off as he settled down with a cup of tea ( **A/N: Pointless Fact: I wrote cup of TV... LOL** ) and a match on TV and drifted off before he knew it. Just before he fell asleep, his last thought was

"Luke, mate, if I have to live through a Christmas party, you do too!"

**Like? Or not so much? I'm tired now even tho its 10:30 over here. And I just.. my brain is like _**

**so yea. Have fun peeps =) =) =) =) =) =) **

**R&R**

**PS. Im doing oneshots/songfics for PJ so I might not update chapter 5 till a while. Unless I randomly decide to write it now. In which case ill do 2 chapters ( well, 1.5 anyway) in one day.**

_**IWantToBeAnAuthor **_

**will be very happy =)**

**Linx25 xxxx**


End file.
